


STEPS

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: While undercover, Ezra, Vin and Chris admit to a change of feelings





	STEPS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

DISCLAIMER: All characters and events found in any and all fan fiction stories are fictitious, and any similarity to real persons, living or deceased is entirely coincidental and unintended by the author. The Magnificent Seven is a protected trademark. The characters of this series are used herein with no mean intent, or desire for remuneration. 

 

Acknowledgements: Heidi Beta Goddess Supreme - you know my love!!! Setcheti for always guiding with gentleness and humor, even when I gild the lily *BG*. TexasAries for inspiring and feeding my threesome kick. Cobalt for understanding. It's amazing how y'all make me strive to do better!

**STEPS**

**INITIAL STEPS**

Hot air swirled through the nightclub, charged by the frenzied movements coming off the dance floor. Limbs flashed and torsos undulated in time with the fast beat. Heated, excited bodies dripped sweat, filling the air with pheromones.

 

Leaning against the edge of the bar -- absently sipping a third whiskey and soda -- leather jacket discarded in deference to the heat, Ezra Standish stood, watching his partners dance. 

 

Highlighted by the flashing strobe lights, their bodies moved with careless abandon through the haze of vapor coming out of the vents near the edge of the wood floor. The music changed; a seamless segue into a slightly slower, but more intense rhythm. 

 

The primitive tribal beat of the familiar song surrounded Ezra, affecting him, moving him, calling up something deep within -- it always had -- a calculated action, he was sure. He flashed a sarcastic smile at the man swaying in the DJ booth above the crowded dance floor. He should be annoyed, had known JD was up to something when the younger man had bugged the rest of them earlier to list their favorite songs, but he wasn't. 

 

JD -- all flash and energetic movement -- was doing what he was good at -- what they were all good at -- and Ezra couldn't fault the Kid for having fun in his 'other' identity. 

 

JD smiled back, giving him a quirky thumb's up signal. Ezra laughed, raising his drink in acknowledgment. No, no annoyance tonight, but he would get back at JD. It's what they did -- the seven of them. 

 

Assigned to the current case as a favor to their former ATF A.D. Orin Travis, now a Director for the Western division of the FBI, they had been initially leery of working with the FBI to bring down a well organized group of arms traffickers. The FBI and Ezra having a tense relationship, the others had backed him and left the decision pretty much up to him. 

 

Something he was still trying to work his mind around, but the shock had dissipated, leaving only a feeling of belonging. 

 

And with his past unpleasant dealings at the hand of the FBI, of course his first instinct had been to turn it down. Until Casey. She changed everything. 

 

FBI Special Agent Casey Wells -- Travis's niece -- had stumbled into a high-society group of arms suppliers while on a low-key check forging case. But her quick thinking and solid moves after finding herself in a dangerous situation had managed to convince the seasoned, and oft-time cynical, ATF agent that she wouldn't be a hindrance. 

 

At least that was the excuse he gave -- one he knew none of his team bought, but they backed him anyway. 

 

In reality, he had taken one look at the pissed off, sputtering mass of female indignation and knew that he would do everything in his power to help her. Her anger at her uncle's interference and doubt, something he well understood. His approval given and everyone had settled into their roles with quick proficiency. Their new identities had taken them out of Denver and placed them directly in the heart of the Las Vegas, Nevada gay community. 

 

Within just a few months, with cautious and quiet determination, they'd managed to find their niches in the upper echelons of a society where ones sexual identity was not a deterrent to ones career choices. The unusual situation lending a certain degree of familiarity between them. 

 

The case they were on was serious, and possibly deadly. Tonight's partying due to an invitation issued by major key players. A chance to see and be seen. And for the eight of them, another strategic move in an ever-shifting game. But there could be no denying all of them were enjoying themselves. Probably more than they should. 

 

Ezra shook his head, thinking about how enthusiastically their motley group had jumped into the assignment and new lives. 

 

He was now Ezra Corcoran, an import-export businessman, well known in the gay community as being able to procure anything required -- as long as the requester was willing to pay the price. And he himself let it be known that he was more than willing to pay well to any whom could help him find the few things he couldn't. 

 

Vin Tanner had become Vin Blackfox, Standish's current 'boy toy', under the guise of a business partner. The affectation worked well for Vin and he had played upon it, encouraging his new associates to dismiss him as unimportant, allowing the intelligent agent access to places that had become beneficial to the investigation. 

 

Josiah Sanchez stepped in as psychologist Josiah Chavez and Nathan Jackson, physician Nathan Spikes. Both rich, prosperous -- a committed couple -- new to the area, but already established as men willing to pay well for their ever growing collection of hard to find military toys. 

 

Buck Wilmington, now club owner Buck Wheeler. Asking no questions and raising no eyebrows at the illicit actions of the mixed gay/straight, but wholly exclusive clientele found within the closed doors of his club, RAH. His was a story of overnight success. 

 

JD Dunne, club disc jockey known only as The Warden, made no bones about having his kink itch scratched by his boss. He'd managed to make himself popular with the younger club revelers with his never ending love of life and his supply of pure X. 

 

Casey Wells, club RAH bookkeeper Casey Potter and of recent, Corcoran's accepted beard -- no one really sure of the exact reasons, but rumors had flown of her 'owing' Corcoran after trying to pass off a bunko check for unusual goods already received. 

 

Which left Chris Larabee as... What? 

 

Ezra pondered Chris's situation. On a normal day, Chris Larabee would be his supervisor in charge; this assignment though...changed the rules. And now Chris was... 

 

Chris Elliot, the odd man out. Nothing more than one of Ezra's bodyguards. A strange set of circumstances to be sure. 

 

They were no longer ATF agents, but serious players in an underground world that thrived on thrills, and it showed in their behavior with each other, testifying to how seriously each agent took their job. 

 

Turning back to the dance floor, Ezra rethought the act of revenge against JD. For once glad to be caught up in his own stratagem, he watched enthralled... 

 

_Vin pulling Casey closer..._

_Wrapping an arm around her lower back..._

_His leg slipping between hers..._

_The beautiful brunette's lithe body lowering..._

_Rubbing herself against Vin's thigh..._

_Again..._

_And again..._

_Moving off..._

_Vin pulling her back..._

_Thigh grinding the juncture..._

_Between her legs..._

_Leaning down..._

_Covering her mouth..._

_With his..._

_Casey's back arching..._

_Body crying out..._

_For the man holding her..._

 

Ezra's own body reacted immediately, throbbing in time with the music and the couple's movements. 

 

"What're you waiting for?" The low voice next to his ear startled him. With the sheer volume of the music resounding through the nightclub, he hadn't heard Chris come up beside him -- no surprise considering -- but he felt a slight twinge of concern. It wasn't often he allowed himself to be caught off guard. 

 

"And the meaning of that?" Ezra asked, calmly regarding the man standing next to him, while sipping his drink. 

 

"He wants you, Ez," Chris said, a smile adding to the teasing manner of his words, but there was a fleeting touch of serious laying just under the smile. 

 

"Huh?" Normally loquacious, Ezra found himself floundering for the right thing to say, his pulse racing, thoughts jumbled...because... 

 

Something had been changing slowly between Vin and himself for quite awhile. Something he didn't quite understand, being a straight man to Vin's admitted bisexual lifestyle, but one he had finally come to the conclusion he wanted to explore. 

 

But in the safe, slow manner that both men normally employed to the lives. Not this hectic chaos they now led. The case... 

 

The damn case changed everything. 

 

Thrown together, all for the sake of bringing the bad guys down, things had sped up with Vin, leaving him caught between confusion and anticipation. Was it the case, or was it the right time for the next step? Whatever the next step would be. 

 

And just when he thought he'd figured it out, a new conundrum appeared in the form of Chris Larabee. 

 

Ezra read people for a living, it's what he did, what he was damn good at. It was also something he now cursed. The last couple of days things -- for lack of a better word -- had changed again. 

 

After rebuffing all of their attempts to get him to join the fray, to expand the identity of bodyguard to special friend, was Larabee implying that he was entering the con, or was it something more? Was he ready to act on the feelings Ezra had been able to see, able to read? 

 

That feeling from Chris. Elusive, but becoming more tangible. 

 

And confusing as hell. 

 

Because Ezra Standish, who thought of himself as straight as they came, couldn't deny his attraction to two men. 

 

"Out there." The lights were low at the bar, but Ezra could still see the twinkle of humor in Chris's eyes. "On the dance floor, look." 

 

"Truly, Chris, I don't believe Vin would appreciate company at the..." 

 

Ezra didn't finish, he couldn't... 

 

_Vin and Casey..._

_Thrusting against each other..._

_In time with the music..._

_Looking at him..._

_Watching him..._

_Beckoning him..._

_Smiling..._

_Blatant invitation on Vin's face..._

_Different..._

_Intense..._

_Serious..._

 

He'd been aware of it all day, just unable to name it. A new intensity, so strong he could almost reach out and touch it -- if he dared. Oh, they were still playing all right, but it was a whole different game, with different rules, different dynamics. 

 

Come on. He saw the words Vin mouthed and shook his head. Not quite believing it, not sure he should let himself, he didn't move. 

 

"Go on." Ezra started again when Larabee bumped his shoulder, spilling some of his drink on his shirt. The behavior, so unlike the unflappable agent, had him blushing and sputtering, while flicking the droplets off the green raw silk with his fingers, causing Chris to laugh. "You better hurry, or I'm going to take them up on that offer instead." 

 

"What?" Faced with the good-natured, but most definitely lascivious, grin coming from Chris, Ezra had to admit that Chris wasn't implying anything. He was stating a fact. 

 

"Go, Ezra." Chris took the decision out of Ezra's hands by grabbing the man's drink. Giving him a push in Vin and Casey's direction, Ezra's last sight of Chris was a smile and a motion to the bartender.

*******

"Ezra," Vin said, a welcoming smile on his face when Ezra joined them on the floor.

 

Casey turned in Vin's arms, resting her back against his muscled chest. "Hey there," she said, grabbing Ezra's tie, reeling him in. 

 

Ezra stood, scared, excited, unsure, hopeful as Casey unknotted the silk and let it drop, before sliding her hands down to his hips, pulling him closer to her. She grabbed his hands, placing them on her own hips, directly over Vin's and then raised up, placing a quick kiss on Ezra's lips. 

 

"I’m going to head up and bug JD. Think you boys can have fun while I'm gone?" 

 

"Yes?" Ezra heard the question in Vin's voice, knew Casey did too, when he felt her fingers tighten around his and Vin's. 

 

"Oh, yes, I believe you can," Casey answered. With an encouraging smile at Ezra's acquiescent nod, Casey rocked her hips once, twice, to the slower blues infused rhythm beginning to pulse through the crowded club, coaxing the men to move with her. Kissing Ezra again, she turned to Vin, keeping the movement going. 

 

"Take care of him," she said, slipping out from between them, leaving Ezra to wonder about her words. 

 

Opening his mouth to speak, Ezra stopped when Vin shook his head, the grip on his hips tightening. Anticipation and energy spiked between them, and when the earthy rhythm of the song flowed through him, Ezra gave over. Eyes closed, they danced. Moving in perfect symmetry, every wanton beat of the music echoed by a perfectly matching sensual motion. 

 

Feeling a quick squeeze on his hand, Ezra opened his eyes only to be caught by the look on Vin's face. Vin licked his lips and time stopped for Ezra. He felt a moment's trepidation, but only a moment... 

 

_Vin reaching around his back..._

_Tugging..._

_Anchoring them..._

_Together..._

_A long moment..._

_Stretching..._

_Building..._

_Reaching..._

 

Ezra felt a touch of panic when nothing happened, but it quickly turned to joy realizing Vin was waiting for a sign of approval. 

 

Smiling at the slightly taller man with a nod, relief filled him when Vin's head continued down... 

 

_Lips touching his..._

_Light..._

_Soft..._

_Tickle of a tongue..._

_Filling..._

_Groove above his top lip..._

 

Ezra sighed and opened his mouth, inviting Vin in. More than eager for this first taste of Vin. 

 

The arms around him strong, holding tight, refused to let go while his tongue dueled with Vin's. Finally lifting up from his lips, blue eyes met green, questioning. 

 

Receiving the answer he wanted, Vin sought out the last figure in their equation and locked on, sending a silent message.

*******

Nursing Ezra's drink while waiting for his own, Chris choked on an icecube when Vin and Ezra kissed. Reaching down, he tried to adjust the uncomfortable mass in his jeans again, glad for the low lighting around the bar. Wincing when the inseam rubbed harder across the sensitive flesh of his scrotum, he gave up. His jeans were too tight, and the action on the dance floor too hot, for any chance of relief.

 

He knew what Vin was doing. Had known it would happen, even before he sent Ezra out on to the floor with Vin and Casey. Had watched the two of them tempting and teasing each other -- and him -- for the better part of four weeks. What started out as a cover changing somewhere along the way. Feelings and emotions happening, altering things for all of them. 

 

Because like any good team, they were always including Chris in their game; dropping innuendoes here, accidentally brushing by him there, always smiling and apologetic when he drew the line. Always respecting that Chris didn't -- no, couldn't -- he couldn't play with them. He was their supervisor, it was his job to keep them all safe, he couldn't... but, God, how he wanted... 

 

"Whew! Didn't know Junior and Ace could move like that." 

 

"Yep," Chris said, not looking away from the dance floor. 

 

"Hey, Chris?" 

 

"Yes, Buck?" Chris continued to stare at the duo dancing, wishing Wilmington would go away. 

 

"You need any help getting them off?" 

 

"What?" Chris asked, whipping around, scowling at his friend. 

 

"It's getting late. If y'all are still planning on making it to the rally with Josiah and Nate, shouldn't ya get going?" Buck's suggestive laughter surprised Chris. It'd been a good handful of years since it'd been aimed in his direction so blatantly. "What'd ya think I meant?" 

 

"Nothing, Buck." 

 

"Uh-huh, sure..." Buck started, and Chris leveled a glare at him. 

 

"Pard, the Larabee Look don't work on me. Ya know that." 

 

The speculative glint entering Buck's eyes had Chris cringing. He knew what was coming and tried to stop it. 

 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Chris said, using his best Larabee Intimidation tone. 

 

"Now, Chris, I remember a time or three..." was all Buck said, but it was more than enough. 

 

Chris too, remembered the times, the long ago late nights of Buck's hands mapping his body, tempting, teasing, taking him to edge and over, then soothing and warming, comforting. And Chris returning the favor, the feelings, the rapture. 

 

So long ago and so many things to have happened between them since. But the friendship had survived, and while they had never returned to the physical aspects of that time, Chris cherished the memories and held them safe. 

 

Chris wondered if he'd ever really told Buck how much he cared about him, how his life had become so much fuller just knowing him? Wondered if he ever acknowledged enough how grateful he was to the gregarious man for saving him and continuing to look after him. 

 

Like now. 

 

How like Buck to give him the not-so-subtle pushes toward someone, in this case two someones, who could become just as important to him. Best friend, confidant, ever looking out for him. Chris sighed and started to speak, but Buck interrupted him. 

 

"Damn, would ya look at that." It was barely audible above the noise, but Chris heard the unmistakable awe in Buck's voice. 

 

Having no choice, Chris turned in time to witness Vin kiss Ezra again, his arm wrapped around Ezra's lower back, fingers pressed into the bare skin where Ezra's silk shirt had pulled free from the tailored slacks. Hips thrusting against each other, seemingly oblivious to the world around them... 

 

"I swear, I've learned something new about them two every single day since we've been here, but this..." 

 

Chris ignored Buck's rambling, determined to stay at the bar and not give in to his screaming instincts. The battle to stay in control momentous, waxing and waning with each passing second and then Vin looked at him. 

 

The exchange lasting all of an instant before Vin captured Ezra's mouth again, but it was long enough for Chris. 

 

Message received, Chris made a swift decision and was moving, heading down the steps to the dance floor, not acknowledging Buck's laughing goodbye. 

 

Intent on only one thing, his steps slow and menacing, Chris stalked them, eyes never wavering from his prey, until he stopped directly in front of the duo. 

 

"Vin," was all Chris said, but it was enough. No need of words... 

 

_Vin's blue eyes shining..._

_Friendship..._

_Lust..._

_But a glimpse of..._

_Something deeper..._

_Running a hand up Ezra's back..._

_Urging him to..._

_Look..._

_Pointing..._

_Ezra's head turning..._

_Pulse kicking up another notch..._

_Ezra's eyes gleaming..._

_Black pupils large..._

_Prominent..._

_Green iris's barely visible..._

_A smoldering grin growing..._

_Erotically flushed face..._

 

Chris stared at both men in silence. Frozen, waiting and willing one of them, or both of them to speak, move, anything.

*******

"Come to play, Chris?" Ezra heard Vin asked, as he watched Chris.

 

Chris reached out, his thumb moved across Vin's glistening lower lip -- wet with Ezra's own saliva -- and Vin's lips closed around the digit for a quick suck. 

 

Ezra's breathed hissed out when the wet finger caressed his lips next. 

 

He reached for Chris then, tongue twirling around the finger, tasting Vin and something new, exciting, something he wanted more of. Mouth open, he moved in and covered Chris's mouth with his own. 

 

The first touching of tongues tentative and then with a growl -- from who he didn't know, didn't care -- hard, deep, filling his mouth. Returned with equal vigor. The dam breaking for the three of them...

 

_Hands grabbing..._

_Kneading..._

_Shoulders, backs, asses..._

_Bodies melding, grinding..._

_Lips..._

_Tasting..._

_Tongues..._

_Thrusting..._

_With..._

_Against..._

_Rhythm found..._

_And moving, moving..._

_Twisting..._

_Caught in the dance..._

 

Indifferent to the press of couples around them, Ezra let go, head falling back against Chris's chest, knees almost buckling at the feeling of taking flight. It was only the intertwined grip on his body, steady and unyielding, that kept his feet on the ground. 

 

Body anchored, his senses swirled from the close contact of strong bodies and taut muscles. Their heat reached out for his own, seeking, connecting. 

 

And their smell -- erotic and stimulating, intoxicating and primal, mingled into one unique scent, imprinting itself on his skin. 

 

Hands moved from his hips, caressing his body, front and back. Sliding up his arms, under his elbows, raising them. Subtle pressure pulled them back to wrap around Chris's neck, wrists held in a tight grasp. 

 

Ezra answered by gripping the back of the strong neck, fingers threading through the short blonde strands. The position forced his pelvis to thrust up, his erection grinded against Vin's, sending a surge of need flushing through him. 

 

Ezra shuddered at the predatory look flashing through Vin's blues eyes, just before his head dipped toward Ezra's neck... 

 

_Hot breath..._

_Over stimulated skin..._

_Teeth and lips closing..._

_The exposed vein..._

_Marking him hard..._

_Swift..._

_Vin lifting his head..._

_Chris's lips finding the same area..._

_Teeth biting..._

_Harder still..._

_Adding his own mark..._

_Ezra's low moan..._

_Escaping..._

_Growing louder..._

_Swallowed by Vin's mouth..._

_Vin's tongue flicking against his lips and teeth..._

_Light and playful..._

_Almost as if asking permission..._

 

Ezra, eager, excited, granted it, gasping in delight when Vin delved into his mouth, demanding a surrender; one he gladly gave. 

 

He felt Chris's hands release his and trail back down his arms, across his chest. Thumbs brushed across nipples, causing them to harden, while the overheated flesh covering the rest of his body prickled with anticipation. 

 

Hands shaking with growing need, Ezra reached for the man kissing him, fingers sliding through the long, damp curls on Vin's head and pulled him closer. 

 

Chris grabbing his hips again, his erection stroking Ezra's lower back, pushing him tighter against Vin, trapping him between them. 

 

Ezra's body answered theirs, a rush of moisture breaking out across his skin. His own scent mixing, merging, marking. 

 

Chris's mouth returned to his neck, his low moan audible only to his partners. 

 

Vin caressed his face, ending their kiss with a soft nip of teeth on his lips. 

 

And then Vin was angling his head, while running a hand across Chris's cheek gaining his attention. 

 

Ezra was lost again when Vin's hands helped his lips find Chris's... 

 

_Time stopping..._

_Case forgotten..._

_Place inconsequential..._

_Senses alive..._

_Bodies on fire..._

_They danced..._

_And they danced..._

 

~end~


End file.
